Room 13
by Teenwolfs1
Summary: A/N I read a spoiler that Scott and the others get caught in a storm and get stuck in a motel. So I used that to write a story. Ethan tries to explain himself to Danny. Their conversation leads to sex and I love yous.


Danny had never been so board in his life. He didn't want to be around so he used his own money and got his own room. Here he was flipping through the TV channels trying to find something to watch. Ethan has been trying to talk to him for the past few days but Danny wanted nothing to do with him. He really didn't know how to handle the fact that his boyfriend has been lying to him and even worse he was a werewolf. He wasn't the only one either. Thanks to Ethan he now knows that the supernatural really exists. Scott was a werewolf too and he was convinced that the whole town was overrun by them. He hasn't really spoken to Stiles or Scott either, apparently he was the last one to know about any of it. He looked toward the door when someone knocked on it. Not moving he just sat there not saying anything, just staring at the door. The knocking only continued though but he still didn't move. Suddenly it went quiet and whoever it was he thought they were gone but a few seconds later the knocking returned.

"Danny come on." Ethan said. "Will you please just give me a chance to explain myself?" He said leaning against the door. It was dark and raining like cats and dogs. A few of their teammates were sitting outside as well. "Danny I'm sorry alright." He said. "Please just give me a chance to explain." There was no answer and he was about to walk off but he stopped when he heard the TV cut off. Footsteps got closer and closer until they stopped and it went quiet again. "Danny?" A few seconds later the door opened and Danny peeked out.

"I don't feel like talking right now." Danny said.

"Ten minutes." Ethan said. "Then if you still don't want anything to do with me I'll leave you alone."

Danny sighed and opened the door. After letting Ethan in he closed the door and leans against it. "So what is it that you wanted to talk about? You already told me that you were using me to get to Scott. Then all of a sudden you grew a heart and started to care for me. I don't know what you want me to say or do here Ethan."

"Danny not only do I care about you, I love you." Ethan said. "And yeah my feelings may have been blurry before but they're not now."

"After all this you expect me to believe anything you say." Danny said. "You manipulated me into falling in love you. I was just a pawn in your sick little plan. I don't trust you and I don't love you."

"You're lying Danny." Ethan said. "You love me just as much as I love you."

Danny sighed because he really did love Ethan and he missed him like crazy. "You're the bad guy here Ethan. Why are you even in my room right now?"

Ethan started walking toward Danny. "I'm sorry for lying to you and using you. I'm telling you right now that I'm in love with you."

Danny couldn't take his eyes away from Ethan. He wanted to walk away but it's like his feet were glued to the floor. He wanted to push Ethan's hand away when it touched his arm, when it slid up and grazed the side of his face. He wasn't in control of his body when he leans into Ethan's touch, closing his eyes and breathing in his scent. Suddenly lips were on his own and he found himself kissing the soft lips back. His hands came up and grabbed the side of Ethan's face, pulling him closer to him.

Ethan's hands found their way under Danny's tank top, pushing it up and over his head.

After removing Ethan's shirt Danny pushed himself off of the door and towards the bed.

When the back of his legs hit the bed Ethan started undoing his jeans, Danny did the same. Turning them around he gently pushed Danny down on the bed and watched as he moved to the head of it. Climbing on top of him he stared down at the guy underneath him. Never in his life has anyone made him feel the way Danny did and it drove him crazy. He felt like he needed to be with at all times. Leaning down he captured Danny's lips once more. He was obsessed with every inch of Danny's body. He kissed Danny's neck and chest and marveled at the sounds that Danny was making. His hands slid up and down Danny's body.

Danny gripped Ethan's short hair as Ethan kissed, licked and did everything possible to his body. His entire body was on fire and he felt like he was going to explode. Ethan must have heard him or felt something because he was attacking hid lips again. Danny bit down on Ethan's bottom lip, which didn't seem to bother him, when Ethan was balls deep inside of him in one thrust.

Ethan's body was shaking as he moved in and out of Danny. Kissing and trying not to bite the human underneath him. He felt Danny's nails dig into his back and almost lost it right there but when Danny pulled him into another kiss it calmed him down, Danny's touch always seemed to do that.

Danny stared to bite down on his lips to keep from screaming because the last thing he wanted was everyone to hear what wad going on in room 13.  
Ethan loved making Danny feel like this. Hearing him saying his name and being so close to him. In this moment nothing else mattered, all that mattered to him now was Danny.

**A few rooms down**

Scott was wishing that he didn't have werewolf powers because all he could hear was Ethan and Danny having sex.

"You know for once I'm actually glad to be a human." Stiles said laying down on the bed. He smiled over at Scott who had a horrified look on his face. "Do you think they'll keep that up all night."

Scott sighed. "God I hope not."

"Well at least us humans will get a good nights sleep." Stiles said turning onto his stomach. "I'll see you in the morning."

Scott groaned and laid down on the other bed. Closing his eyes he tried to shut out the noise but it only seemed to get louder. "I have to get out of here." He said getting up and leaving the room.

Stiles just smiled and turned back onto his back. "Score one team human."

**A/N Thanks for reading my story and I hope that you've enjoyed it as much as I did writing it for you. As always reviews are always welcome :-)**


End file.
